


The Start of Something

by SunSpell80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison discuss the winter formal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the events of 1x10.

Stiles shuffled into the classroom, dropped his backpack on the ground, slumped into his seat and wished the day would just be over already. It was Algebra II, the last class of the day thankfully, but in Stiles’s experience the last period of the day was always longer than all the other periods put together. And it just _had_ to be math.

To be fair, he didn’t actually hate math. It wasn’t his best class, but he found it a lot easier than most people did and he didn’t have to study as hard for it as he did some other subjects. It was mostly intuitive, and Algebra II was based on proofs and logic, rather than memorizing. But it was just a lot of thinking at the end of the day, especially when compared to his last period history class freshman year, which had basically been a glorified nap time.

He pulled out his textbook and started flipping through it. Thanks to crises like trying to keep Derek out of jail, tracking down an Alpha werewolf, and having to crash his Jeep just to stop said Alpha werewolf from turning Scott’s mom into a werewolf, Stiles was way _way_ behind in basically every class. Not as behind as Scott himself, sure, but if he didn’t get his shit together soon his dad was going to come marching into his room waving a letter from the principle and talking about military school (it was an empty threat and they both knew it, but those talks were never fun and it was one of the main reasons Stiles hadn’t been in any academic trouble since middle school).

Stiles was busy staring at the law of cosines and trying to figure out how in god’s name he was supposed to remember it when the person next to him cleared their throat. He glanced over, then did a double-take when he saw that Allison Argent was sitting next to him.

She was in this class, it was the only class they had together without Scott. But she usually sat close to the front, with some girl in Lydia’s clique. What was she doing sitting next to a back-row slacker like him?

“Hey!” Allison whispered with her million-watt smile, all dimples and bright teeth. “Did you finish the homework for the week yet?”

“Uh…” Stiles glanced down at his textbook where he was reading through material from three classes ago, and looked back up at her with one eyebrow raised.

Allison shrugged sheepishly. “Me neither. The teachers have really piled it on this week. The week of the dance too! It seems a little unfair.”

Stiles tapped his pencil against his knee. “Yeah, that’s normal teacher operating procedure. Anytime there’s a big school event coming up they all conspire to make our lives as miserable as possible so we’re too stressed to actually enjoy ourselves.” Not that school was anywhere close to being one of his top stressors these days.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Allison start to say something, bite her lip for a moment, before asking casually, “Speaking of the dance, do you know if Scott’s going with anyone? I mean, has he asked anybody?”

 _Ah._ The reason behind Allison sitting with him was revealed. She and Scott were currently in that weird place where they weren’t really talking or seeing each other, but they both clearly wanted to be. And so she had decided to grill the best friend. Classic. “Uh no, he hasn’t asked anybody.” Allison’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree. “I don’t think he can go, though. He’s sort of struggling in a few of his classes and when that happens the school doesn’t let you participate in things like dances.”

Strugglingwas an understatement. Scott was _failing_ three classes, which definitely equaled academic probation, even if Scott wasn’t made aware of that yet. His friend had too much on his plate for Stiles to tell him though, and he figured a teacher would inform him sooner rather than later. Allison’s face dropped at this and Stiles felt like he’d just kicked a litter of puppies. “If he could go, he’d totally ask you though!” He hastened to assure her.

Allison flushed pleasantly and she smiled shyly. “Really?”

“Oh, definitely.” Stiles agreed, slipping effortlessly into the wingman role he’d grown used to playing over the last few weeks. “Trust me, you’re the only girl he’d even think about going to the dance with.”

Her smile widened and she leaned in closer. “I wish he could go.” She whispered conspiratorially. “Because, I mean, Jackson already asked me. As friends,” she clarified quickly, as if the idea of going with Jackson on an actual date was ridiculous. Stiles knew there was a reason he liked her. “But he’s completely been ignoring me ever since – he won’t respond to my texts, he practically runs away from me in the hallways. So I don’t know if we’re even going together anymore.”

“Well, I think Jackson’s going through some stuff right now,” Stiles replied vaguely, because there was no way of telling her that Jackson had been scared shitless by a werewolf and then a small army of hunters led by her father and was probably avoiding her because he didn’t want to be shot. Yeah, the chances of Jackson actually taking Allison to the dance were slim. “But I feel like he would be the kind of guy to ignore a girl for a week and then show up at her house thirty minutes before the dance like nothing happened,” he added, mostly because he didn’t want Allison to get some other guy to ask her.

She chuckled quietly, nodding in agreement. “I feel like you’re right.” Her eyes sparkled brightly. “And if he doesn’t, I’ll just show up alone.” Allison declared, jutting out her chin slightly. “Nothing wrong with that, right?”

“Hey, going stag is a totally underrated thing!” Stiles agreed. “You’re not stuck with one person the whole night, you’re free to choose from whoever you want. I mean, it’s never really worked for me, but maybe Friday will be my lucky night, you know?”

Allison’s eyes widened. “Wait, you don’t have a date?”

“Um, no, not exactly.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, wondering why he had let that detail slip in front of a pretty, popular girl like Allison. Maybe because he had forgotten himself for a moment and thought they were actually friends. Well, at least she was too nice to make fun of him…to his face at least.

“Seriously?” She continued, sounding strangely surprised. “Did you ask anyone?”

Stiles shook his head, wishing that class would start already. Seriously, since when was Ms. Stevens ever late? Only today, it would seem.

“Well, it’s not too late, you know.” Allison told him, her smile encouraging. “I swear, every time I’m in the bathroom all I hear is girls complaining about how they don’t have a date, how all the good guys are taken. Is there anyone you want to ask?”

Her earnestness was practically suffocating. “Ah, sort of. There’s one girl but I’m pretty sure she already has a date and even if she didn’t she’d never say yes anyway–”

“What?” Allison exclaimed, jabbing him in the side with her elbow. “Stiles, that’s crap. I’m sure any girl would be thrilled if you asked them to go.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure ‘thrilled’ is an exaggeration of monumental proportions.”

“No, it’s not,” asserted Allison. “You’re funny, you’re cute, you’re smart, you’re pretty tall, and you’re on the lacrosse team–”

“Yeah, but I’m just a benchwarmer.” Stiles pointed out.

Now Allison rolled her eyes. “So what? You’re just a sophomore, there’s only about four sophomores on the team who actually play. Benchwarmer, first-line, who cares? What girl would actually be shallow enough to say no because of–” She stopped mid-sentence, her mouth falling open in realization, before fixing Stiles with a wide-eyed stare. For his part, Stiles just focused intently on his textbook. Where the _hell_ was Ms. Stevens? “Oh no.”

He cringed. “Yeah.” Stiles muttered, the eraser of his pencil digging into his jeans. “Go ahead and laugh, it’s fine.” He’s surprised it took her this long to figure it out, but maybe he hasn’t been as pathetically obvious as he’d thought.

“No, no, I didn’t mean…” Allison furiously attempted to backpedal. She really was too nice for her own good. “I mean, I didn’t say ‘oh no’ because I don’t think you’d ever have a chance with her, but…”

“But you don’t think I’d ever have a chance with her.” Stiles concluded with a wry smile. “Like I said, it’s fine. I’m not a complete idiot. I know how dumb it is.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say.” Allison blew a curl away from her face in frustration. “I’m just, I mean… _why?_ ” She asked empathetically but quietly, glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening. “I mean, I know she’s technically my best friend now, but she’s pretty mean to everyone else. And she _is_ shallow and manipulative and just sort of… _bratty_ sometimes.”

That was a pretty harsh description of her so-called ‘best friend’, but it was very likely that Allison had heard of the ‘Lydia and Scott in Coach’s office fiasco’ so Stiles decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. “Yeah, I know. I guess I just…I don’t know, she’s the only girl I’ve ever really liked.” He confessed, not looking directly at Allison. “I met her in third grade and she was just this tiny, brilliant, flawless person. She’s actually really smart, you know? She acts stupid, especially around guys, but she’s basically a certified genius.”

He expected Allison to roll her eyes at that and dispute his claim, but to his surprise she actually nodded. “I’ve noticed that a little. Not the certified genius part maybe, but she pretends to be bad at things she’s actually good at, and she’ll say something smart accidentally and then correct herself.”

Stiles felt a spark of affection toward Allison. Every time he brought up Lydia’s intelligence to Scott, his friend would smirk and get a ‘sure Stiles, sure’ expression on his face. But Allison knew. She’d seen past Lydia’s walls too. “She really is a genius. In sixth grade she won this national math competition and she was so proud of it – it was all she talked about for over a week, until she realized people were making fun of her for it so she stopped. And then she started changing, trying to get guys’ attention, playing dumb, acting like she doesn’t care about anyone…You know, she’s a pretty unstoppable person as she is now, but if she stopped pretending and acting fake I’m pretty sure she’d be a force of nature.”

Allison was giving him an odd look and he stopped talking, self-consciously realizing he’d probably just sounded like a total weirdo. After a few moments, he finally asked, “What?”

She let out a light, huff of disbelieving laughter. “I just, I sort of expected you to say something about her boobs or her ass or something. Most guys would.”

“Oh.” Stiles relaxed slightly. “Well, those are great too. Don’t get me wrong. But the fact that she turned into an actual goddess when she grew up was just an added bonus. Or not, actually. Maybe if she’d been less hot the situation wouldn’t be so hopeless.”

Allison pursed her lips and cocked her head, eyes alight with something he couldn’t read. “Stiles, do you trust me?”

“Um…” The honest answer was ‘no’, because her father was a werewolf hunter and his best friend was a werewolf. But none of that was Allison’s fault – Allison with her bright eyes and sincere smile, Allison who didn’t laugh when he admitted to crushing on her way-out-of-his-league best friend. “Sure.”

“Okay, then meet me after school on Friday at Macy’s.”

He blinked, thrown slightly. “Macy’s? Why?”

“Because,” Her eyes sparkled. “ _One_ of us is going to take the person they actually want to take to the dance.”

 

(The dance did not go at all the way any of them wanted to, and all their lives were thrown even further into chaos after that. But at least one positive thing came out of their discussion that day.

From then on, Allison and Stiles always sat together in the back of their Algebra II class.)


End file.
